Shinefur's Destiny
Chapter 1 All was calm, Cloudtail was guarding the camp and there wasn't so much as a breeze. Not even the lake moved. The clans were in a temporary time of peace. Everyone other than two cats were having dreamless nights. Cloudtail was one of the cats, the other was Shinefur. "But why do we need a new medicine cat?" I asked "Because Honeyheart will be leaving Thunderclan soon," mewed Spottedleaf. "Why is she leaving? Is she dying?" I asked "She is going to follow her heart and join Shadowclan." Spottedleaf told me. "Shadowclan? Why she is going to join Shadowclan?" I exclamined "She has a love there. I will not tell who it is. I will not betray her completely." Spottedleaf said. "But why are you telling me all this?" I asked. "Thunderclan will need a new medicine cat, will it not?" Spottedleaf said gently. "Well can you tell me who it is going to be so I can tell Firestar?" I asked. Spottedleaf just looked at me warmly. "Well can you te- Me? Why me? I'm just a young warrior! Sure I know a bit more about berries and herbs than other cats and how to use them but I'm no medicine cat!" I protested. "You shall learn. I shall teach you. All the medicine cats of Starclan shall teach you. You will not be alone. But don't tell anyone, not even Honeyheart, that you know what will happen. I shall tell Firestar when he travels to the moonpool to seek advice on who the new medicine cat will be. I am telling you now so you may begin to train. I shall see you tommorrow night, but that doesn't mean you can't be a warrior in the mean time." Spottedleaf told me as she faded away... Chapter 2 I woke with a start. Me? a medicine cat? The idea seemed so far away. I should do what Spottedleaf told me, be a warrior in the mean time. I padded past the medicine den thinking this when I couldn't stop myself but look inside. It was nice enough, roomy, warm, had all the supplies of medicine. Not too bad, I just never imagined myself in there other than with wounds from a fight. "Hi Shinefur!" Called my best friend, Hazeltail. "Hi Hazeltail," I called back to her as I padded toaweds her. "Hows Blossompaw's training?" "Oh, great! She's such a good hunter!" Hazeltail told me proudly, with shinning eyes. "Well why don't we go hunting with her and we can see how she does? might even catch some prey of our own," I said. "Ya, hey, I want to just tell Brambleclaw that so he doesn't have us on the dusk patrol, can you go get Blossompaw?" Hazeltail asked. "Sure," I told her. As I walked over to the apprentice's den, I saw the apprentice's play-fighting. "Hey guys, where's Blossompaw?" "She's in there." they all mewed at once, flicking their tails to the entrance of the den. "Thanks," I told them. I poked my head inside the den and found Blossompaw inside, napping. "Hey Blossompaw!" I said, prodding her side until she stirred. "Ya?" she replied sleepily. "Its me Shinefur, me and Hazeltail are going hunting and wanted you to come, Hazeltail says your really good and i want to see this for myself." I said with a warm look. "Hunting? Why didn't you say so?" She said to me as she raced out of the den. I caught up with her near the entrance to the forest, where Hazeltail was waiting. Get the okay from Brambleclaw?" I asked her. "Yeah," She replied. "Should be a lot of prey out today, its nice and warm." Then we all smelled mouse. We all automatically dropped into the hunters crouch. "Blossompaw, you get it." I whispered. Blossompaw flicked her tail to show that she heard me, and smoothly slid towards the mouse nibbling on a seed. The mouse didn't even notice her until it was swept into her claws and killed. "Nice one!" I whispered, in case there was more prey around. "I smell another mouse, can I go get it quickly?" Blossompaw asked "Sure." Hazeltail told her. Blossompaw darted away. Both me and Hazeltail waited for her to come back. We talked about how much prey Blossompaw was going to bring back and how she would be a warrior in no time when we heard a horrible screech and stopped short. Chapter 3 "BLOSSOMPAW?" we bother yowled at the same time. "Help!" yelled a voice I knew to be Blossompaw's. We both darted at amazing speed, amazing to me even, as I didn't even know i could run that fast. When we reached Blossompaw we both gasped in horror. For she was battling a full grown fox. We both gave warrior yowls and leaped into battle. We slashed and bit. We yowled and screeched. Until finally it retreated, unable to fight three trained cats on its own. "You go check if the fox is still around, I check on Blossompaw to make sure nothing is serious!" I yowled. Hazeltail raced into the trees while I bent over Blossompaw. She had some serious cuts. She had a slash on her side, she had a bloodstain on her tail. She had fought like a warrior. Somehow though, I knew what to do. I saw a cobweb nearby and grabs that and gently put it on her wounds. I saw some herbs and berries nearby and slid some crushed berry juice down her throat. I was done by the time Hazeltail returned. "Is she okay? Wheres Honeyheart? Did she go back to camp?" Hazeltail said anxiously. "She'll be fine and Honeyheart wasn't here, what gave you that idea?" I said. "Well Blossompaw has undoubtfully been treated by a medicine cat! Hazeltail replied, looking around as thought sure that the medicine cat would come walking out of the trees any heartbeat. And thats when it hit me, I had only been trained by Spottedleaf and the other medicine cats of Starclan for a half-moon. And if Hazeltail was fully convinced that the experienced medicine cat had been her, well then maybe I was ment to be a medicine cat. "Hazeltail, Honeyheart wasn't here! I treated her," I replied impatiently. "Now we have to get her back to camp to rest!" "Y-you?" Hazeltail said, stunned. "But she been perfectly treated! How you could you have done it?" "Thats not the point! We can talk about this later once we get your apprentice back to camp!" I said. already taking Blossompaws scruff. Chapter 4 'Shinefur, Shinefur..." Said a gentle voice. "Wha-?" I replied sleepily. "It is time for your next lesson." I opened my eyes. I was in front of Spottedleaf, and laying in front of her was a bunch of herbs and berries. Every kind. Including death berries. We never used them, but we always had every berry and herb so it was there. Off to the side was some impenitent Injured or sick Starclan cats. "What kind of rabbit fights back when you try to catch it? I ask ya..." said a silver tabby tom. "Today we will see if you can treat these cats, our time is drawing short, Honeyheart is becoming more and more anxious." Spottedleaf mewed to me. "Ok, I think I'll treat the silver tabbly first, as he looks the worst." I said, then looked at Spottedleaf for reassurance,she nodded. I quickly got to work. I treated about 6 or 7 cats in all, i lost count, when Spottedleaf, who was watching me finish up giving jupiter to a kit with a bellyache came up to me. "This is your last session. You have trained hard and made me proud. All the other medicine cats agree," She paused as she heard cats mew their approval from somewhere far back. "Today is when Honeyheart will leave. We have informed Flametail that a new cat will come to join and to accept her, he wanted a message from Starclan so bad we wanted to give it to him rather than Littlecloud, good luck, and we will see you at the moonpool next half-moon, but if you need help, feel free to come seek help before if you need some. Remember, we will always be here to help you. You will make a very fine medicine cat, better than any cat we have had in a very long time. Serve you clan well Shinefur, or should I say, Shineheart, as you have the greatest heart of all." Spottedleaf told me with shinning eyes. Then she faded. Chapter 5 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Yowled a voice from above. "This is it!" I thought. "Hey Shinefur! c'mon, lets sit next to each other!" called Hazeltail. As everyone settled under the Highrock Firestar climbed up on it. "Cats of the clan! It has come to my attention that Honeyheart wishes to leave the clan!" Firestar announced. A shocked ripple went though the clan. "Leave?" they whispered. "But she is our medicine cat! She never took on an apprentice! She cannot leave us now! Where is she going anyway?" yowled a cat that I could not see. "I do not know, I will go to see Starclan at dusk, but we cannot force Honeyheart to stay. It is not our choice, it is hers," Firestar said wisely. "She has decided to leave us to join Shadowclan, she has been loy-" "Shadowclan!" The clan screeched. "Why is she leaving us for Shadowclan?" Firestar had to flick his tail several times to settle the clan down. "It is her choice! We will not stop her! But Honeyheart, let it be known if you are seen on out territory after dusk, you will be driven out." Firestar said while sorrow clouded his eyes. "I understand, Firestar." Said Honeyheart. and with that, she padded out the entrance and disappeared. The clan broke out into mutterings. Bramblelaw had to jump up on the Highrock and yowl several times for the clan to hush down. "Firestar must go speak with Starclan now! This clan meeting is over!" Brambleclaw yowled while he ordered some cats to go to the Moonpool with Firestar. Chapter 6 All was well. Shineheart, Thunderclan's medicine cat, had just returned from the half-moon medicine cat meeting at the moonpool and had been greeted warmly by all the cats. Flametail and Littlecloud had spoken about how well Honeyheart was settling. And how she was becoming a queen. It was the biggest shock ever at how when Shineheart had lapped up some of the water and Spottedleaf coming to tell her her new name, Shineheart. Everyone in the clan was relived. They were not sure on how well of a medicine cat I would make, now they had reassurance. I even got an apprentice, Sunpaw, she was energetic, eager, and loved healing cats. She was good for an apprentice. But the clan was always bragging on how they had such a good medicine cat and how she could heal anyone. Shineheart always liked hearing that. "Blossompaw, your free to go now!" Shineheart told Blossompaw, who had just recovered from the fox attack. "Really? Awesome!" said Blossompaw. "Take it easy though, unless you want to get stuck here again." I warned her. "I will!" She said, and with that, she raced out of the den, eager to tell Hazeltail they could train again. Shaking her head Shineheart padded up to Sunpaw, "We're low on poppy seeds, why don't we go get some, then I can show you where we grow the catmint." I told my apprentice. Her eyes lit up just as Blossompaw's had done. "Really? Awesome!" She said, not realizing that she said and looked just as Blossompaw had. Whiskers twitching in amusement, Shineheart lead her apprentice out of the den, feeling as happy as Hazeltail is been when she and Blossompaw go battle training. Only this, was special. The end! Ok, this is my first story, so it isn't that good. But i would love some comments on the discussion page. Thanks! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 20:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions